


Bringer of Destruction

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [14]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dracula is understood. Again.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Bringer of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Someone read between the lines, followed my trail of pomegranate seeds. So did Agatha.

“How long have you known?”

The Count spun his chair around and found the former nun closing the front door. He rose his eyebrows.

“Spare me of the act, Count. I was down the construction when your check got there, the men told me about the gentleman in a suit muttering something about his Lord,” she put her coat away, “How long have you known it was a hospital?”

“It wasn’t much of a challenge,” he said.

“Was it Renfield?”

“It was the next best option after a convent. And I have a very loyal lawyer.”

“Loyal or talkative?”

“Either could be true,” he conceded with a shake of his head, laid his book down on the table, “How is it going?”

“Perfectly fine. And what was the check about? I’m surprised you haven’t gone back to your box of dirt to cry such a waste of money.”

“Can’t I send a little incentive?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “What’s next? Jewels? A garden? Or did you think I missed that conversation the other day?”

He smirked, “Must everything have a second interpretation with you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Agatha said, sat down near him. “Why are you courting me? Have the seeds not been enough? You thought I’d miss the meaning behind pomegranates when they’re so tied to death?”

“I expected more biblical interpretations,” he lied, “And medical.”

“Very healthy fruit, yes. Tied in the bible to life and fertility. You weren’t thinking about the bible, you were thinking about something older than that. Hades feeding Persephone pomegranates, a greek symbol of death that tied her to his realm  _ and _ the symbol of the indissolubility of marriage,” she held his gaze, tilted her head.

“Why eat the seeds?”

“Why  _ not _ eat the seeds? Why not complete the arc? I’ve been taken from what I knew, I’ve seen the world of the dead, I’ve been bound to it. Dead and reincarnated. Have I been fond of flowers the myth would have retold itself. The pomegranates were just the end of the story. They were nothing really, it isn’t as if I haven’t been bound to you since we met. The price of curiosity.”

“You do realize that some versions claim Persephone found an entrance to the Underworld, don’t you?”

“I did do my digging, but, unlike Persephone in said version, I didn’t ask to become queen. My question is: I have eaten the seeds, why keep courting me, Count?”

“What is the purpose of courting?”

She scoffed, rose to her feet, made her way to her bedroom.

“Should I expect an answer?” he interrupted.

Agatha faced him, “You’ll have an answer when you ask what you really want to ask me. As of now, I’m going to bed.”

The bedroom door closed behind her.


End file.
